Everybody has a roll to play
by Eshsailed
Summary: A story about two forbidden romances between kyo and yuki and shigure and tohru what well happen find out in this story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket so don't sue me!**

**Triger warning: shigure x tohru and kyo X Yuki if you are offended or dislike these couples LEAVE NOW! also swearing and fluff **

**Rating:T (just to be safe)**

**Chapter 1: Sometimes a dog can be a prince**

**Tohru pov**

Hello im tohru honda and today is a very strange day kyo and yuki were called by momiji to help him plan a party of some sort. So its just me and shigure right now I'm cooking diner misao soup with leaks and cooked fish. Since kyo isn't here i don't have to worry about leaks being on the table at lunch time. Shigure-san is working on another novel i think he said it was a romantic /drama/comedy. I think id like to read it i haven't read a book in a while.

"oh!" I yelped i haven't noticed while i was deep in thought i unconsciously finished making lunch and set the table. "I guess i should go call shigure for lunch!"i walked over to shigures room and knocked lightly on the door. "yes?" shigure asked "lunch is ready!" at that moment i heard objects drop on the floor and footsteps running.I instinctively moved away from the door and out bursted shigure with a smile."Yes! i have been waiting and working for the cooking of our lovely flower!" I blushed and giggled "shall we eat?" i asked. He answered "of course!"

we sat across from each other i looked at shigure he was happily eating almost like a chid."shigure is my cooking really that good?" i questioned he answered "yes! you could be on a cooking show and teach people how to become a good as chief as you are. Your beautiful face belongs on tv anyway!" giggled thats shigure for you always happy and childish plus always giving me compliments! I hear the phone ring i get up and walk to the phone. "Hello?" i answered "sup tohro its ou-san!" I smiled "yes what is it?" i asked "I have a favor to ask, you live near a flower shop i was wondering if you could pick up some flowers for me?" "sure! but what for may i ask?"

"one of my old gang friends got into a real nasty fight and is in the hospital" oh my! is she alright!? i squeaked "yea she's alright not to many major injuries just two or three" oh the poor thing you know ou-san its very nice of you to drop by and visit her" "thanks so can you?" "oh! yes! yes! of course!" "see you tomorrow then" "see you tomorrow uo-san bye!" "bye" i walked bake to my seat at the table shigure asked "how was on the phone tohru?" "uo-san she asked me to pick up same flowers for a friend of hers in the hospital" "oh so when are you going?" "its 3:00 right know so 5:00 i still have chores to do before i go" "mmh should i go with you its dangerous for a young lady of your beauty and innocence to be out late at night" "no its ok ill be fine by myself you don't have to worry" "..ok" we silently ate the rest of diner. After an hour or so i finished the chores it was 4:30 "i have a little time lift guess ill do some homework before i go!" i went up to my room and worked on my homework until 5:00.

It was 5:00 "time for me to go!" i walked to the door shigure caught me before i lift and asked me again "are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" "don't worry ill be fine!" his face shown of doubt but he said "ok" and i set out to buy some flowers!

I walked to the store and walked inside there were so many pretty flowers i decided to get the ones that looked like a pink and white strawberry mixed together. "id like to buy these please" "you have a good eye those are fresh out of the box just shipped in today i believe." I smiled "thank you!" i paid for the flowers and left the flowershop.

**shigure pov**

"Lets see.." i said as i got back to writing my book. I can't concentrate, I'm to worried about tohru i know tohru said she would be fine but i wander she's not exactly a strong girl. I know i said i wouldn't go but i have to make sure she's alright. If tohru does get hurt and yuki and kyo find her they'll blame me for not going with her. So really I'm doing both of us a favor.

I go to the flower shop but tohrus not here. I ask the store owner "have you seen a girl about this hight, brown hair, little blue ribbon, blue eyes?" "yes she just walked out the door with her purchase." "ok thank you" I walk out the door "i guess she's already on her way home at least i know she o-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE NOOO HELLP!" that sounded like tohru! I run towards the sound.

"please no...get away! please!" there are three guys circling tohru the flowers she bought were on the ground. Her cloths are torn. pervert 1 come on baby lets have some fun! pervert 2 yeah i got LOTS of experience pervert 3 your so cute I'm already getting existed! **please! anyone! help me! **she screamed. I ran up to her side and got in front of her "shigure!" i glared at the three perverts "how dare you scare this flower you perverts get lost!" pervert 1 what if we don't? pervert 2 yeah what are going to do? pervert 3 weakling. I turned around and tried to make the most terrifying face i could, i turned back around and said in the deepest voice i could make **KILL YOU. **pervert 1 ran away pervert 2 said mommy! then ran away pervert 3 passed out.

I looked at tohru and placed my hand on her shoulders. "tohru! are you ok!? did they hurt you!? did they do any thing before i got here!? "n-no th-they j-j-just t-tore m-my c-cloths." i sighed in relief she started to cry "I'm sorry I'm so sorry shigure i caused you so much trouble." I looked at her and sighed "you didn't cause me trouble at all as long as your alright its ok you poor thing you must be scared to death come on lets go home." "yes please lets go home shigure-san!"

she smiled i thought how is she able to do that, smiling after the most scary situations will thats one of many of tohrus traits the me and the rest of the sohma family love about her. We walked home and yuki and kyo were there, oh great hear we go my ass is going to get a betting. yuki and kyo looked at us and there eyes widened and they ran up to tohru "miss honda!" ' tohru!" they both talked at the same time "what happened"!? They looked up and glared at me "i-i can explain you two!" we walked inside and i explained what happened. kyo yelled "you know basterd if you went with her this wouldn't have happened! you know how she can be!" tohru smiled weakly "and you!" he pointed at tohru "y-yes!" "you know how the city can get late at night you should have excepted shigures offer! your lucky shigure went out to make sure you were al right!. "y-yes I'm sorry!" "stupid cat you shouldn't yell at people how just went through a scary experience."

"oh yeah well dumb rats shouldn't squeak things they can't hold up to!" yuki glared at kyo "stupid cats shouldn't meow there anger on other people." "fuck you!" yuki stud up "right back at you" "thats it pretty boy I'm going to punch you face in!" yuki and kyo started to fight i sneaked over to tohru "tohru you should go change and rest." tohru looked at kyo and yuki and gave a worried look "but what about-" "its ok just go up take a nice bath and relax after the day you've had you deserve a rest." She looked at yuki and kyo still worried but said "ok" she went to take a bath i looked at kyo and yuki.

yuki won obviously and they started to argue again. I was reading a news paper and drinking tea while the fight continued the raked finally ended and it was late about 8:00 i decided to check on tohru. Tohru you ok? she was stretching "yes! I'm okay just got done with my homework!" "ok" "shigure" "yes" 'thank you very much for everything today" i smiled thats just like her "your very welcome" "you know you were really scary back there and looking back on it its kinda funny how you had to force yourself to make a scary face". "y-yes well-" "you know thinking back on it you kinda acted like yuki" "you know if yuki heard what you just said he wouldn't be to happy about me acting like him." it makes me think i guess sometimes a dog can be a prince.

I blushed a little i put my hand on my check "aaah a complement from a princess a true honer has been brought upon me." tohru giggled "if I'm a princess then you were the prince that saved me!" I laughed "ooh tohru you truly are a treasure you should get to bed you have school tomorrow" "ok" she slipped into bed and i turned off the light and for her "shigure" "yes?" "goodnight" "goodnight little princess."

**end of the first chapter not that much swearing in the first one **

**hope you enjoyed the first chapter r&r pls!**

**time: 2 days **

**mood:lazy (and christmas happiness)**

**fav ship: kyo x yuki **

**Remember this is my first fan fiction sa be gentile with me (thats what she said don't.) (worry ill cry myself to sleep tonight :D!)**

**until chapter 2 :D! **


End file.
